The Hetalia Tale
by Masterly-Geeky-Jordan
Summary: In this story, we visit how the Hetalians react to a certain cenario introduced in a certain medical drama movie. As in the movie, it all starts rather inoccently in Hong Kong, but of course tunrs out much, much worse as it spreads... (Started out of boredum, don't hate me if the first chapter sucks)


Hong Kong's eyes opened slowly at the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and turned the alarm off, then stretching in an attempt to wake himself up quicker. He then swung his legs over his bed and went into the bathroom where he performed his same boring routine- _shower, brush teeth, get dressed_. When he was done, he went downstairs.

"Heyo, birthday boy's up, da-ze!" South Korea shouted. Hong Kong rolled his eyes as the others shouted their "happy birthday"s at him. "How many years must I tell you? Today is like not my birthday," Hong Kong said boredly, grabbing a plate of pancakes and joining his siblings at the table.

"Come on, Hong!" Taiwan said. "This is a happy day! Why not have it double as your birthday~? None of really know when your first one was anymore anyway."

"Yeah! Let us treat you special, just for a day," Thailand insisted. "No. I just don't get why, of all days, you all had to like choose this one…" Hong Kong grumbled, poking at the banana smile on his pancake. "Ooh~! Stop being such a downer, Hongy!" North Korea scolded. "Isn't it bad enough you banned us from planning wild parties~? Just let us be around you and pamper you today~!"

Hong Kong had no clue how South Korea had withstood being united with his twin sister for as long as he had. She was a good girl, but she'd always been too loud and cheery. Even _South Korea_ complained about her sometimes, and that took a lot. At least now they could somewhat get along, and the split seemed to calm South back down to the "Regular Insanity" level.

"… and are you listening, Hongy?" Hong Kong blinked. He would've sworn he was listening. Just a second ago, she'd called him a downer and then… "Totally," he answered. "Okay, so anyway, then we could go see a movie… then again, we'd have to go somewhere outside of China, no offense bro but your movies _suck_ compared to some that I've seen."

"What do you know about good stuff…" South Korea mumbled. "What was that, de-ze~? I couldn't hear you…" North Korea said. Ah yes, and then there was how communism had turned into what was basically a child of South and Russia. _Not_ fun to deal with. Hong Kong smirked as he remembered South insulting the clothes North'd put on one day, right to her face. Now he had a little bit of a habit of never stepping outside when it was dark. Or unlocking his doors and windows at night.

"… Kong? Hong Kong?" Hong Kong blinked. "Hong, you okay, aru…? That the second time you spaced out," China said. Hong Kong frowned and looked at the others, who'd gone silent. But he had only gone off into thought for a few seconds… Right?

"I'm fine… I'm just not hungry," he said, pushing his chair back. "Let me know where you think your taking me, okay? I like need to know where to not run to. And what to wear in case you find me and drag me there." He went upstairs rather slowly, trying to avoid suspicion.

He'd been this way for about a week now, but it had usually only been around visitors while they were waiting for China to get back from this errand or that. The one that stuck in his mind the most happened just yesterday, when he was supposed to keep France company until China got back from demanding another payment from America. France had apparently been asking him a bunch of questions, but he'd just been staring out the window cluelessly until France had waved his hand in front of his face and asked if he was feeling alright. He'd swatted his hand away ad said, "Of course. Why would I like not be?" France had told him he looked feverish, to which Hong Kong had excused himself to take his temperature. Thankfully, China had gotten back right after he saw his temperature, and France had had the decency to let China find out on his own-which he obviously hadn't yet.

Hong Kong sat on the edge of his bed, thermometer in his mouth again. When it beeped, he sighed. 39.9*, a full two degrees higher than yesterday. There was a knock at his door, and he quickly hid the thermometer under his pillow. "What?" he asked.

"Um, Hong Kong?" It was Vietnam's voice. "They asked me to talk to you… Though I insisted china would be better option, they forced me up here," she said. After a pause, Hong Kong said, "The door's open, y'know." Vietnam opened the door and stepped in hesitanly.

"Uh… Hong Kong… What's the matter?" she asked. Yes, Vietnam never was one for small talk… "Nothing. Like, what makes you think something is wrong?" Hong Kong countered.

"Well, besides you spacing out down there, your face is red," Vietnam said. "And don't tell me it's your mind or some bullshit like that. You may _look_ adolescent, Hong, but I know your mind went past that stage a while ago. Second, I heard the thermometer beep." Shit... Everybody knew Vietnam had some of the best ears of any Nation, but Hong Kong had been hopeful she hadn't heard the small a sound. No such luck, apparently. "Now… How high was it?" Vietnam asked. Hong Kong bit his lip.

"No idea what you mean," he said. Vietnam narrowed her eyes. "Hong, don't play games with me. I _know_ what I heard, now tell me," she demanded. "No," Hong Kong said stubbornly. There was a tense silence before Vietnam shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll just tell teacher and he-"

"N-no!" Hong Kong cleared his throat. "I-I mean… Look, I'm sure it nothing. It wasn't too high… Can we leave it at that?" Vietnam looked him over. "Fine… I'll think of something to tell them," she said. "But you owe me, got it, Hong?" Hong Kong nodded and she closed the door, heading downstairs quickly. He went over to lock the door, nearly tripping on a pile of paper, when North Korea popped her head in through the top of his one window.

"So, you have a fever, de-ze?" she asked. Hong Kong jumped and glared at her. "Get out of here, North," Hong Kong grumbled. Instead of listening to him, she climbed into his room carefully. He bolted the door and turned back to her. "I said-"

"I heard you, silly~! I'm just not leaving until you explain it to me." Hong Kong paused. "Explain what to you?" he asked. "Why you're hiding this, duh! I mean, it's just a _small_ fever, right, de-ze? Then China-seonbae* could-"

"Do nothing but worry over me and cook disgusting soups and herbal remedies," Hong Kong interrupted, flopping onto his bed. "Believe me, I've made _that_ mistake too many times before." North Korea crossed her arms and pouted. "Come on, de-ze! It can't be _that_ simple~!" She loved drama far too much. "It is, _Jun._ Now, will you just get out of my room?" North stuck her tongue out at him before jumping out the window. Hong Kong would've rushed over to the window in worry were it not for the fact that she'd done that multiple times before, each time disappearing before he could make it over there. It baffled him to no end how she did that!

But right now… He was just really tired. And he _was_ on his bed. His soft, warm bed… He fought to keep his eyes open for a few minutes, but then he gave into sleep. After all, he wasn't going anywhere today anyway, no matter what the others said. No one would really mind if he napped for a few more hours…

 **Wow, I didn't expect this to turn out how it did! I was just kinda wanting to write something with Hong Kong real quick and, well… Here's the first chappie~! I like where it's going, but… Please don't blame if I get anything wrong as I write! You'll see what I'm basing it off of as it goes, but I haven't seen the movie, so… yeah. Well, enjoy the story, I guess! I'll update as I can, but school starts soon and I still have to finish my HetaOni fic, so… I guess I'll just see ya when I do~! BTW, explanations!**

 _ ***39.9 degrees in Celsius is about 102.8 degrees in Fahrenheit.**_

 _ ***seonbae- a Korean honorific used to refer o teachers. Let me know if here's something better for me to have North end China's name with, kay?**_

 **Oh, and the "birthday" for Hong Kong (that I use) is July 1, the day China regained control over Hong Kong from the British. Hm… I'll leave at that for now! I wanna explain more about North Korea, but… I can do that next time. Right now I just want you guys to get** _ **some**_ **content from me, even if it's not HetaOni. Well, till then! Ciao~!**


End file.
